Wrapping of objects is performed for various purposes in the industrial and transportation arenas, and for various maintenance reasons. In the industry, packaging is oftentimes accomplished by wrapping the surface of the objects with sheets of plastic, thus binding the contents by the sheer tensile embracement of the encasing plastic sheet. Wrapping can have an effect on the stability of packaged objects, such that the tight packing avoids breakage and dismantlement of assemblages of encased objects. Adhesive tape is also used in combination with other forms of packaging materials to consolidate packages. Winding thermal isolation tape on refrigeration hoses, cables and pipes is a difficult task that consumes a considerable amount of time, especially if the length of the elements to be wound is considerable. The action of wrapping cables, pipes, tubes, and the like, either individually or in assemblages when done in the construction site, is tedious. The workers in the field would benefit considerably from an automated device that would perform the wrapping with accuracy and quality while requiring little human supervision.